


raise your arms the highest you can, so the whole universe will glow.

by crystallinedewdrops



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, an au where jenny q's sister is alive and did not die in such a horrible way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinedewdrops/pseuds/crystallinedewdrops
Summary: Midnighter won’t lie, but he feels a pang in his chest whenever he sees the way Apollo looks at the girls, and he had noticed the way his smile turns gentle and soft whenever he catches one of the girls playing with Midnighter.Or; they deserve a softer, kinder ending.





	raise your arms the highest you can, so the whole universe will glow.

**Author's Note:**

> jenny fractal was only _a four years old child_ when she got written like a fully matured adult, and then died in such a horrific way.
> 
> this is a canon divergent fix it fic because _jenny fractal deserves to be saved from a cruel fate._ ( her name is priscilla in this fic, because two jennys is confusing. )

They got the signal of the reincarnated spirit in the second day of January. The Earth had told Jeroen where the spirit was, and he had seen the sudden spike in energy on the tracker; this one was more powerful than the jenny they all knew. Jeroen told Jack this much, and the team had not waited a minute longer than necessary to get to Southeast Asia.

They did not know it would be twins. The surprise came when Jeroen appeared in Manhattan with two little girls in his arms, a conflicted look on his face that says everything; said two little girls had blown up a good portion of Manhattan because they, and Jeroen, were threatened by the post-human mercs that were after them. Nevertheless, the team could not leave them in the care of Dr. Kriegstein, so they took the girls and the doctor aboard their ship.

One of the girls was named Jenny, while the other Priscilla. The Doctor, and Dr. Kriegstein, both say that they are extremely powerful, even more so than Jenny Sparks. Jack is glad that they are under the authority’s care, because he does not know how the ending would be if someone had gotten their hands on the babies.

//

The girls were a delight, if a handful at times. Shen absolutely adores them, loves their shared curiosity about everything around them.

The team made a schedule, if a bit subconsciously; who is tending to the girls when the rest of the team was away. Today it is shen’s turn.

After changing their diapers and feeding them, she played with them. Dangling a feather that fell from her wing, she tickled Priscilla and watched in amusement as the child heartily laughed and flailed around. glancing at Jenny, she decided to do the same to her; she took turns between them, but made sure to never neglected one over the other.

They remind her of the children at the monastery where she grew up, full of innocent laughter and bright-eyed. Shen misses them, and makes sure next time she is on earth, she would visit them.

The twins’ powers had manifested at birth, and sometimes they would accidentally either fly—float, really—or bring objects closer for them to grab. That’s when they get handful to deal with, but Shen doesn’t mind, though she does worry about them.

//

He, of all people, was surprised that the twins had latched on him and Apollo.

The kids are now two years old, able to form words and walk. ( the computer in his head keeps churning out numbers and scenarios, but he got pretty good at ignoring it; they were children, not matter how powerful they are. )

Jenny has an affinity for flight, always hovering or floating; the quieter of the two but full of confidence for a two years old. Priscilla likes bringing objects to her; loud and full of pride it's adorable, really. There are days where, after exhausting themselves, they would sleep while he is holding them in his arms. Apollo, being the sentimental person that he is, started taking pictures of them asleep on him, said it was for memory’s sake.

Midnighter won’t lie, but he feels a pang in his chest whenever he sees the way Apollo looks at the girls, and he had noticed the way his smile turns gentle and soft whenever he catches one of the girls playing with Midnighter. 

( during their years of retirement, before Jenny Sparks showed on their doorsteps with her offer of making the world a better place, Apollo had talked about family; both of them cannot remember their past lives, but they tried to make a life for themselves. Empty apartments became home. )

It is completely on accident that he proposed to apollo, one day when the girls were sleeping in their beds. But he could not have taken it back, or even brushed it off, because he found at that moment that this is what he wants, out of all things. A life with Apollo, and the two girls for daughters.

Apollo kissed him, softly. He whispered his answer, voice so full of emotions that Midnighter couldn’t help but smile happily at him.

//

The children’s life on the ship wasn’t exactly easy; they were constantly under threats of superior powers, of people who want to take the authority down, of people who would want to use the children’s powers for their personal gain.

Apollo sees the way the twins toss and turn in their sleep, and wishes he could protect them from their nightmares. But all he could do was hold them in his arms, comfort them, and vows to protect them from anyone who tries to harm them.

When the authority were attacked and captured by the United Nations’ sick and twisted version of heroes, Apollo was kept in custody deep in the ship; he doesn’t know where Midnighter and the girls are, but he hopes that they are alive, somewhere.

It’s that hope that kept him going, his will burning and bright than his torturers’ futile attempts at breaking him.

When his husband rescued him, children in tow, and Apollo got his powers back, it was time for payback.

After everything that transpired, the twins’ nightmares only got worse. They started sleeping with him and Midnighter, their eyes full of fear; sleeping with their parents seem to calm them down, somewhat, so he and Midnighter did not have the heart to move them.

//

Who knew that the adoption papers were such a pain to go through? But it’s worth it, in the end, because the girls are legally their daughters now.

The prejudice and bigotry needs some working on, though.

//

The twins were five years old when everything went wrong. Jenny and Priscilla watched, helplessly, as their family fell apart.

They had both lived on the ship for a better part of their lives, so living on earth under the watchful eye of the government and the invasive reporters that dogged their every step was nothing less than annoying for them.

Priscilla looked out of the window of her room, the government agents’ were not all that good at hiding. she hates them. She hates this, and Jenny is upset that father wasn’t with them. Pris is upset as well, but she is better at hiding it, her anger? Not so much.

Her hand glowed a brilliant, electric blue, eyes focused on the car a few streets away from the house they are now living in. With a thought and concentration, she managed to cause some damage to the car—the agents are fine, but they would need a mechanic to fix that smoking engine. She knows that dad hates it when she does that, antagonizing the agents, but they rightfully deserved it.

They would come to the door to talk, they would egg and question her dad about this, she knows that because it isn’t the first time she has done it. Jenny would argue too, in that stubborn relentless manner of hers.

Priscilla hates this. She wishes her family were together, like before.

_This isn't fair._

//

Jenny had dragged herself and Priscilla into a dimension where every past Jenny lives. The twins found out who is behind everything that went wrong in the last three years. Someone named Henry Bendix, and from the sneer on Jenny Sparks’ face, the girls guessed that he is bad news to everyone.

They were right. But they did not know that he had a hand in fucking up their parents so badly.

It became something personal after they learned everything about him.

They aged themselves up, much to dad’s chagrin and protests that they return back to their actual ages this moment. Pris cut off his ranting by telling him everything.

“We know where father is.”

”I’ve told you, he will co–” he began, only to be cut off again by Priscilla’s steady voice, “It’s not about that. We know who Henry Bendix is. We know everything.”

At the mention of Henry’s name, dad's jaw clenched, and at the end of Pris’ explanation of everything that went down, his fists were clenched so tightly the knuckles had turned white.

He got teleported to where the girls had said their father is, and Jenny had wanted nothing more than hug the man, but instead what came out of her mouth upon meeting him for the first time in three years, in the cold russian winter, was something she did not want to say to him. It hurts, seeing his face fall like that. Priscilla shot her a glare, when their parents weren’t looking, that said a lot of things.

Pursing her lips, Jenny explained everything to him. His reaction was the exact same as dad’s, back at the house.

From there, it took awhile but she and Pris managed to locate the rest of the team, got them together, frustratingly watched as they all bickered—in the case of father and Jack, nearly ripped each other’s throats out—before they have had it.

“Alright, ya know what,” Jenny hopped up and stood on the rounded table and crossed her arms, glaring at all of them, “since you can’t get your heads out of your fucking asses—” she heard dad say something about 'language!’ but continued on— “I’d lead this team until you get it together and realize that we need to fight a fucker who manipulated all of you.”

“Any objections?” Pris steel-toned voice came from across her, floating in the air with her arms crossed as well. She must be furious if she is this calm.

Thankfully, no objections.

“Now, we need to get the new Doctor. He’s somewhere on Bendix’ sentient ship—and yes, before anyone says anything, he has one as well.”

//

They took down Bendix. Jenny had never, in her entire life, seen Priscilla that angry.

She would like to forget that father ripped his spine out.

The reunion was… cold. Tense. Pris, frustrated and with tears in her eyes, locked their parents in a room to work out whatever problems that are between them.

Pris found a secluded area of the ship, where she kept herself. There, in the cold dark, she cried and cried, until she felt so empty. Belatedly, she realized that there is a soft, soothing, familiar humming — the Carrier is comforting her, the very thought brought on new tears.

She doesn’t know for how long she has cried, or for how long she sat in the dark with her tear-marked cheeks and the growing emptiness in her chest. She heard soft footfalls, and knew that they belong to her twin. Jenny slid down next to her and laid a hand on her arm, a silent question.

Glancing at her from the corner of her eye, Priscilla discovered that jenny had been crying as well. She was never good at hiding her feelings. Shifting, she hugged her sister tightly. Her heart broke as the sobs wrecked Jenny's body.

They sat like that for a long while, holding each other.

“Race you?” Priscilla broke the silence that befell them, still holding her sister, who got quiet now. Her shirt is stained from the tears and snot, but that’s ok.

“You know you will lose,” Jenny replied with a tiny smile, that arrogant look she always has returning to her eyes.

Shaking her head, Priscilla pulled away and stood up, helping Jenny up as well. “You cheat.”

“I do not, you are just slow.”

“Fine. let’s see who is slow.” With that, Priscilla took off into the corridor, with Jenny hot on her heels.

//

The girls are now grown up, and he doesn’t know how to handle that fact. They are still his daughters, but the last time he saw them was three years ago, when he left.

During those years where he was far away from his family, from his husband, he missed them so terribly that he wanted to go back to them. ( he knows where they were, Apollo had made sure of that, in case he wanted to come to them. )

But he knew the risks, and so he did not go.

They are powerful as well. ( he hates the crosshairs that appear on them, the numbers and scenarios and probabilities that his fucking computer brain churn out; it’d take a while for the fucking thing to realize that no, these girls are his daughters not his enemies. )

He can tell that Apollo has raised them well. Or as well as he could, on his own. Sighing, he decided to check up on them, he does own them an apology. Or several ones.

He knows that they noticed his presence by the door of the room, but Jenny continued to sing loudly and off-key to the song playing, while Priscilla tried to shut her up, futile as those attempts were.

What surprised him the most was the long guttural scream that Jenny let out, just as the singer had done at the same time. The surprise must have shown on his face, because she shot him a proud smile and continued to sing her hearts out, all the while skillfully evading Pris’ attempts at shutting her up because she wants to read in peace.

He remembers them doing this three years ago; Pris being annoyed at her sister’s antics. His hearts constrict inside his chest. It seems like everything is the same, but he knows that he missed a lot of things, hadn’t been there for them. _Fucking Bendix_ , he thought angrily, wanting nothing but to go back in time and beat the asshole until all that is left of him is his battered, grotesquely broken, dead body.

Shaking his head, he walked away from the room and left them to their business. He would apologize later, when they were not busy being children.

His feet moved him towards where Apollo is, his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. Things were still tense between them, to say the least, but they were working on it, because that's what partners do. Apollo doesn’t show how hurt he is, most days, but in the rare moments he does it is between the two of them, when they are alone and the rest of the team away or asleep. Internalizing the hurt until it overwhelms him, and even then, he still doesn’t let it show.

He found Apollo looking out of the many of the Carrier’s windows, his brown skin illuminated by the lights and undescribable colours of whichever dimension they were sailing through. For the nth time in his life, Midnighter looked at him, his long hair—he still remembers how it felt, sliding smoothly between his fingers—and body like a Greek statue with all the grace of a deity, the halo around his head bright and looking like a crown, and the only thing he could ever think of is beautiful. He have always been beautiful.

If Apollo saw his reflection on the window, he didn’t show it. Moving until he was standing beside the man he loved more than anything, both quietly looked out of the window and into the dimension the Carrier is moving through.

“So. When were you going to tell me that Jenny is a fan of metal music?” he heard Apollo's chuckle and saw the reflection of his smile on the window. Midnighter let his lips quirk up at the corners in a small smile, and looked at his husband from the corner of his eyes. 

“You’re going to recommend her some bands to sing her heart to and annoy her sister with?”

“Perhaps, yes.”

God, he missed this. He still have time to make it up to Apollo and his daughters.

//

With two girls who can manipulate reality at an atomic level, saving the world was easier. They took turns on who is going with The Authority on which mission, and who is going to save the rest of the population of earth, wherever the crisis is.

This, with her family now back together for good, is what Priscilla wanted. She knows that’s what Jenny wants, too.

Discovering, and ultimately saving, alternate universes just comes with all of this, what they are trying to do. Jenny, ever so altruistic with a wanderlust the size of the ever-growing vastness of space, would travel the multiverse without them. She reassures their parents time and again that no, she is fine she doesn’t need any help.

She always comes back with souvenirs and stories from the worlds she travels to.

Jenny have always loved the stars. Priscilla is the opposite of that.

Once she used her powers to go deeper into the ocean, where the water is as cold, dark, oppressive, and infinite as space is. She had seen things that would make a human afraid to sleep at night, but she has always been fascinated by the unknown. ( just as long as it isn’t cosmic, she could handle it. )

Priscilla, unlike Jenny, doesn’t come from her journeys with souvenirs or stories; those are hers alone.

Besides, most if not all of the stories would fall under the horror genre.

//

When the world died, the twins disappeared, swallowed by the power source of the Carrier. swallowed by the universe.

Lost in the Multiverse, with no way to go back home. Priscilla never liked the Multiverse, the possibilities of being something more, or something less, someone she isn’t; Jenny’s sheer determination is what keeps her going. She had told her that the alternate universes creep her out, so at least Pris knows she isn’t alone in thinking that.

//

The day the Carrier crash landed on Earth, was the day Jenny knew her life would change forever.

She walked into the engine room, where the miniature universe that powers the sentient ship was reaching a critical point, the cosmic power contained within the miniature universe threatening to rip and destroy everything around it, with Priscilla beside her; the Doctor, bless his brave heart, tried to stop them but Jenny sent him away. She knew what she was doing.

Looked at her sister, who nodded in return, in acceptance, assurance. Together, they used their combined powers to stop the universe from exploding, from ending.

Jenny doesn't remember much after that, but she remembers the burning feeling that seeped deep into her soul. Scorching her from the inside out. Becoming something more than human.

After that, everything went to black.

She woke up to find herself and her sister in a world that is not their own.

They are alive, but lost in the Multiverse.

//

His daughters disappeared when the world died, leaving behind everyone they ever knew.

It was prophesied that both of the twins would swallow the universe, and either die or disappear when it is over; Apollo never knew how to deal with loss, specially when he can’t do anything but watch helplessly, powerlessly.

The year is 2084, London is destroyed; humans become hideous monsters, the smog thick and heavy on earth, hiding the sun’s light. He is dying, but he helps whenever, however he could. The virus that infects the humans, that turns them into mindless monsters, can be killed by heat; Apollo stays close to the sun, above the smog where he feels alive.

They are somewhere out there, in the universe; he hopes that his daughters are alive, even if they are not on Earth.

His tears evaporates from the scorching heat of the sun, but he cries nonetheless. Apollo misses them, misses Midnighter, whom he sees on occasions but cannot be close to or else he would die. He doesn’t want to cause any more suffering to the man he loves, so he stays close to the sun and stays alive.

The world is dying, and there is not much he can do to help.

//

His world died when his beloved daughters disappeared, when Apollo was forced to live near the sun else he would die.

The world itself died when the reapers—government-created sentient missiles; it is always the governments that fuck everything up, aren’t they?—exploded near the Earth’s orbit, creating a domino-effect disaster that destroyed the world.

Now, infected humans turn into nightmarish monsters, mindless and blood-thirsty as they are. Now, Midnighter helps the people who survived the disaster; he and Shen guides them to where the carrier is, where it is safe. Angelica’s nanomachines are malfunctioning, there is no electricity on the ship, but at least they can be protected there.

His husband is dying, his daughters are nowhere to be found. ( he refuses to believe they are dead; they can’t be. )

The world is dead, and there is nothing he can do; helpless, powerless.

//

After that, there was a massive explosion, erasing everything in existence.

And then, came rebirth.

//

They took him, erased everything about him, real memories of the life he made for himself because of the absence of the one before he was created by Bendix was too great to bear; the implanted memories are false ones, taken from someone else, but he wouldn’t know that. Memories would be a hindrance, and they cannot have that if they wanted the perfect killing machine. They cannot have him remember the five years of exile, the two years of retirement, the life he made for himself with the Sun King. The children, as well. The Midnighter would remember nothing of who he was, and remember everything about why he was made.

The other one’s memories are restored, his past life, his childhood life, he remembers that; they did not change anything, just erased the meeting of the two men, erased the five years of exile, and the two years of retirement, implanted new memories; Apollo was not made by Henry Bendix, he was abducted as a child to be experimented on by beings that only exist in fiction, in myths. Apollo wouldn’t know who Henry bendix is, he would not know who the Midnighter is. The memories of the children was also erased, they can’t have that. He needs only his past life, the childhood Bendix locked away from him, to be who he is. Apollo, the man, Apollo, the Sun King.

The creators thrust them into a new life, and watched as everything unfolded just as they planned.

( what they did not plan for was the two men remembering everything later on; memories are capricious, unpredictable, they can’t be controlled. )

//

“So you’re the stars now? You’re what’s ‘in’ now?” Jenny got a match out of the packet, held it between her lips and lit it up, eyes sharp and judging, staring at the group of villains. The area is damaged, with people running for their lives away from the danger, the ones that are far away have their phones out, no doubt recording the fight that’s about to happen.

Jenny and Priscilla Quantum came back from the universe months ago to find the world changed; it’s still theirs, both can feel it in their souls and hearts—they are connected to this world, mind and soul and heart—but it isn’t like they remember it.

Then again, the last time they have been here was when the world ended.

In their travels through the multiverse, they have met many a powerful being; they were told that their world, their reality, ended, and then resurrected, but it isn’t like they remember it. They were told this by a being made of cosmic energy more powerful than theirs, multi armed with a jaded soul.

The being did not said what Its name was, just that it could help them go back home. The sisters did not hesitate on taking it up on its offer, they have been lost in other worlds for too long now.

This world, Earth, and universe is their own, they are sure of it.

It’s 2018. It’s a dystopian world, but it’s theirs. That’s all that matters now that they are here.

( no, all that matters is finding her family. )

//

The fight was aired on every TV and channel, the sisters were called multiple things by multiple people, have had microphones shoved in their faces, pictures taken of them everywhere they go by people they don’t know.

Priscilla hates the public, Jenny hates the invasive reporters.

Sitting on the roof of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Opal City, takeout spread out between the two of them. It’s nearly night, the sun’s setting low, painting the vast sky in ethereal colours; Opal City was called that because of it glows in the dark of the night in a show of magnificent lights, iridescent hues of beautiful colours, just like how a precious opal gemstone would be.

The city is beautiful, with its winding highways and bridges, glass and steel skyscrapers. Priscilla loves it for its beauty.

“Do you think anyone who’d fly over the city would think its gay?” she broke the comfortable silence, a smile playing on her lips. Jenny looked up from food, eyes narrowed in confusion. Trying not to laugh, she continued on, “you know, because opals are iridescent and show every colour of the EM spectrum–”

“Don’t you fucking dare continue that sentence or I swear I won’t be responsible for what happens next.” despite her saying that, Jenny is trying her hardest not to laugh, shoulders shaking from the silent laughter that betrayed her.

“I’m just saying that gemstones are gay!”

//

Apollo and Midnighter were in Tony’s bar when they saw the news on the mounted TV.

The two girls identical in everything but outfits and hair. They are grown up now, and it took a few moments for the new information to click, but he would know that quiet arrogance of Priscilla, that cockiness of Jenny, anywhere.

He would know them anywhere.

He lost them, once, when the world ended. He remembers that, remembers the feeling of helplessness that settled deep into his bones and heart. He doesn’t know how they are here, now, but that could wait for another time.

He knows that his shock, his happiness, is mirrored on Midnighter’s face.

They need to find them. From the news, the girls look like they’re in the city; quickly, both men made their way outside and flew into the sky, Midnighter clinging to him but not telling him to slow down the flight. The city was large, it’d be hard to find them, unless the sisters made it obvious.

The sun is sitting, he hopes they would find them.

//

By the time night came, Pris and Jenny found a place to stay. A hotel that looked alright, not exactly five stars but it’d do, and the food is great as well so there’s that. Since the two aren’t all that tired to sleep yet, but really don’t want to see what’s on the tv, they went out.

The city at night was absolutely breathtaking.

They stopped a few crimes here and there, or rather Jenny did while Priscilla stood a few ways away to take in the sights the city offered. In her defense, it’s better to familiarize yourself with the place you’re going to stay in, and while Jenny shook her head at that she knows she made a good point. Priscilla always won an argument before it even starts.

They went from one store to another, buying everything they want, with Jenny pulling money out of seemingly nowhere. It’s irritating, really, and she suspects that her sister is in fact stealing from the bourgeoisie of Opal City. When she pointed this out, the irritating twin she calls a sister only shrugged with a smile, “not like they’d miss it.”

That’s… a very good point, Priscilla would admit that much.

She would do the same if Jenny hadn't beaten her to it, she would admit to herself that; she suspects Jenny already knows that, and it’s the reason why she does it.

They dumped the plastic bags in their hotel room and continued their sightseeing of the city.

( now if only they could find their parents, if they are still alive just as the cosmic being had said. )

//

It took hours, but eventually they found them.

The two girls did not make it that difficult, really, what’s with the brilliant electric blue energy constructs being a beacon to where they were. On one of the rooftops of the buildings, the twins—their daughters—are playing a game of sorts, he is too busy being overwhelmed by his happiness to really focus on which game it is.

Apollo did not bother to land on the rooftop silently. He missed them too much.

//

Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it, right?

It was Jenny who noticed them first.

Letting out a shout, she let the constructs evaporate as she ran towards the two men who have always been there for her and her sister, who have raised her, whom she missed like a limb ever since she came back.

She collided first with dad, the force of impact making him stumble a few steps. Her arms circling him, she placed her head on his shoulder; warmth seeped through her, and her vision blurred. Tears slid down her cheeks.

Jenny pulled away only to do the same to father, whom squeezed her so tightly, but that's ok. _Finally,_ she thought, she finally found them. It has been too long.

She doesn’t know for how long the hugs lasted, only that the feeling of pure, unbridled happiness is consuming her.

//

The girls are home, after so long of traversing the Multiverse.

They are home.

Jenny happily told them everything, with elaborate energy constructs to complete illustrate the stories she tells them, while Pris adds her two cents every now and then, but she was mostly nodding and telling the stories alongside her twin.

After the reunion on the rooftop, the girls got their stuff from the hotel room and went with him and Apollo to the apartment. They were surprised by the spaciousness of the apartment, asked how they got such a place. It did not take long for jenny to dump everything she brought and launch into the storytelling.

She always loved stories.

He wanted to apologize for missing years of their lives, just like before, but knows that Pris would assure him that it’s alright, he’s forgiven. ( just like she did back then. )

So he didn’t and instead focused on the many stories his daughters have to tell.

“Oh yeah! by the way there was an alternate universe where The Authority is a metal band—”

“—very anarchistic too—”

“—I even got their merch!—”

//

Who knew that telling your parents about everything that happened to you when you and your sister were traveling the infinite multiverse would be so tiring?

Jenny stopped in the middle of her enthusiastic storytelling only to yawn and rub her eyes, trying her hardest to stay awake but knows that it’s a futile attempt; she can feel the exhaustion seep into her, making her feel tired and sleepy.

Her parents noticed, and told her and Priscilla where are their rooms. Nodding and muttering her thanks, and after quickly hugging both of them, she went—floated, really, she is too tired to walk—to her room.

It’s a guest bedroom, but it’d do.

Taking off her leather jacket and shoes, she gracelessly flopped into the bed and sunk beneath the blanket. Jenny stared at the wall for a bit, before closing her eyes. sleep overcame her quickly.

( who knew happiness would take a lot out of you to the point where you’d fall asleep just as your head hits the pillow? )

//

They missed a lot of things but that’s fine, because now they are together, again. They have time.

Priscilla won’t let anyone or anything take that away from her.


End file.
